Natza Week 2018
by Kowaba
Summary: Natsu x Erza. Short drabbles based on words.
1. Bravery

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Seriously thought about relating this to lemons, but I held myself back.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Bravery**_

Staring out at an endless horizon was quite boring. Natsu Dragneel did not understand why people did it. He had some stuff to think about and this was the cliché that everyone did, so why wasn't it working for him?

Maybe he had too much to think about? Or perhaps he wasn't focusing enough on the one subject he came to mull over.

Picking up a stone next to him on the sand, Natsu flicked his wrist and flung it across the water, watching it skip across the waves with a smooth rhythm.

"This is so stupid…" Natsu told himself, preparing to turn back and walk away.

But he was stopped from abandoning his pondering by the voice of the woman who had invaded his thoughts as of late.

"What's so stupid, Natsu?" Erza Scarlet asked the pink-haired young man, walking up beside him.

Natsu blushed as he looked at her, she was always such a beautiful woman, but the orange glow of the sunset made his heart race even more as it bathed her in it's warm light.

"Nothing." Natsu said, shaking his head in an effort to try and rid himself of his thoughts. He wanted to have a clear head when he spoke to her, less he reveal some secrets he was not ready to part with just yet.

Erza tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Are you okay, Natsu? Lucy and Gray were wondering where you ran off to. I just speculate that they didn't want you running off and getting into trouble before we left." Erza said, joking for the first time in a while.

"I'm not getting into trouble…" Natsu pouted, but it did not last long as a guilty smirk began to slip onto his lips. "… yet."

The redhead stood closer to him and she too smirked. "But I know you Natsu, I could tell something was bothering you." Erza spoke softly, listening to the waves crash onto the shore before them. "You can tell me."

Natsu shook his head. "I'd rather not. This is just something for me to think about." He said.

The woman standing next to him didn't seem to like that answer. "Natsu…" She turned her body to face him. "Tell me." The knight almost demanded of him.

As much as he wanted to look away, or perhaps even distract her, he knew that it was impossible. Erza was a stubborn woman, a trait they both shared. It was hard to keep them from getting what they want.

"It's gonna sound stupid but…" Natsu shifted his weight onto his other leg. "I don't think I'm very brave…" Natsu uttered, looking down at the sand. He expected her to laugh and quite honestly, he would not blame her. Even saying it out loud he felt kind of dumb.

But there was no laughter.

Cracking his eye open to look at her, he saw that she was smiling. Not a smile of mirth or amusement, but of warmth and love.

"Of course, you are brave Natsu." Erza said, looking back out to the ocean. "I don't know how you could possibly think otherwise. Not even twenty-four hours ago, I was prepared to die at the hands of Jellal, but you came in fists ablaze and ready to protect me, when it should have been the other way around. You were strong and courageous when I was not." Erza told him.

"I wasn't about to let you die Erza, not now and definitely not in there." Natsu interjected.

Erza held a hand to her heart. "Yes, and look at us now. We're both alive and standing here in the afterglow of battle. Words cannot express how thankful and proud I am to see you grow up into such a strong, brave man." The woman smiled.

Natsu nodded. "Sure, I am brave in a fight, but there's still things I'm too scared to do." He confessed.

"And what could Natsu Dragneel, the famed Fire Dragon Slayer, possibly be afraid of?" Erza asked, nudging him with her arm.

A bright blush exploded onto his face and he couldn't meet her gaze. "Telling a girl how I feel…"

Erza was not ready for that answer, so she was taken back by it. She expected an answer along the lines of some trivial matter that Natsu was afraid of, not this surprisingly mature subject.

"Well… um… I don't know who this girl is, but I'm sure she is a lucky woman to have the affection of the Salamander!" Erza smiled, trying to be enthusiastic. "A-And like they say, actions speak louder than words!" She finished by swatting him on the shoulder.

"Actions speak louder than words, huh?" Natsu repeated to himself, still looking at his feet. "So you're saying that if I act, I won't have to say all those stupid, mushy things?" He asked.

Erza chuckled to herself. "Heh, possibly. But sometimes girls like to hear that kind of-" Erza was cut short by Natsu as he practically launched himself at her, smothering his lips to hers in a rough but passionate kiss.

The woman was stunned by the sudden action but found herself slowly slipping into it. Something about kissing Natsu and the idea of being intimate with him just felt… right. Like a second skin.

Before this beautiful sunset, Natsu and Erza had their first kiss.

But all too quickly did it end and they separated, both parties reeling with deep blushes on their faces in response to the romantic action.

"Did you hear me?" Natsu asked with a goofy grin, still panting from having lost his breath. "Was I brave enough?" He questioned.

Erza closed her eyes and smirked. "Yeah I heard you. And that was pretty brave of you. However…" Erza opened her eyes and smiled softly. "You should probably practice kissing. You were a little rough."

"S-Sorry…" Natsu chuckled nervously.

She just waved him off. "Not to worry, we have plenty of time to practice."

Now Natsu was glad he took time to come down here and gaze into the ocean, if he had not, these actions would not have taken place and he might never have opened up to Erza like he did.

This was the beginning of something special and Natsu would forever remember this place and moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Man, I hope this went well. It felt kind of choppy and rushed in some points. Let's hope tomorrow's improves, am I right?**


	2. Wisdom

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Give it up for Day 2! Only 5 more to go! Let's hope I can do this...**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Wisdom**_

"-don't set the town on fire, don't make eye contact with anyone but your employer, certainly don't pick a fight with the employer…" Erza continued to rattle on about the various rules that Natsu must follow while on his first solo S-Class job, but he just wasn't paying attention.

Natsu had his head in the clouds, just watching Erza's pretty lips move. Her words flew in one ear and out the other.

Erza should have noticed that he wasn't listening simply due to the fact he had a goofy smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eye.

Still, Erza persisted to list off any and all the rules she could think of.

"And Natsu, be sure to contact me once you get into town, alright?" Erza asked. She wasn't asking too much of him, right? She just wanted to know if her boyfriend arrived safely. There was nothing wrong with that.

Natsu stayed silent and continued to smile like a dunce.

Because of his silence and lax demeanor, Erza began to realize that he was not actually listening to her. Frowning, she swatted him across the head.

"Idiot!" Erza berated him. "Did you listen to anything I just said?!"

Many of the guild members turned their heads upon hearing the redhead shout. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it was still fun to watch the knight lose her patience with her boyfriend.

"Ow…" Natsu winced, rubbing the top of his noggin. "That hurt Erza…"

Fortunately for Natsu, help arrived in the form of the former guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

"Relax Erza dear." The white-haired old man chuckled as he approached his successor and Natsu. "This is nothing Natsu hasn't done before." He said.

Erza nodded and heeded his words, but that did not stop her from protesting. "But Master Makarov, I-" Erza was silenced by the small man raising his hand.

"No but's Erza, you're a guild master. You should never talk back to anyone, they should be the ones talking back to you. You are the superior." Makarov taught.

Blushing, Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right." She told her old man before turning back to her boyfriend. "I apologize Natsu. I am just very worried about you. I won't be there with you on this job and I just want you to be safe."

Natsu smirked and turned heel, ready to leave. "No, it's my fault for not listening. You're in charge now and you are also my girlfriend. That's two reasons why I should have listened to you." Natsu told her.

Makarov just smiled at the mature display. "Do you see what you two can accomplish if you just take time to listen to each other, and more importantly, listen to me?" He jested.

Erza began to walk Natsu out of the guild for their private goodbye. "Yes, I learned I still need to listen to you. You have a lot of wisdom and knowledge that I haven't even begun to learn yet."

"What the heck is wisdom?" Natsu asked curiously.

The whole guild seemed to join in on this one. "Something you don't have!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I almost forgot to do today's. How bad does that make me look that I can't even remember to write a simple piece to celebrate one of the greater pairings in Fairy Tail?**


	3. Sunrise

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Not gonna lie, looking at some of the other Natza Week 2018 contributions, I feel like mine are a bit lacking. I'm definitely gonna try to go all out in the next few days to really contribute the "Kowaba" way of doing things.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Sunrise**_

"Let her sleep Erza…" Natsu whispered softly, caressing the redhead's lower back. He knew he couldn't forcibly remove her from her position, but he could at least entice her to do otherwise.

Erza kept smiling and shook her head, not daring to take her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Nothing could move her. Not Natsu, not Makarov, and certainly not anyone that would wish harm on her family.

No, Erza Dragneel was standing firm in her place and her heart shone with her blazing resolve.

"Just a few more minutes." Erza said, crossing her arms under her chest. She knew they were both tired and Natsu wouldn't go to bed without her, but this was more important.

The seven-pound angel in front of her took all of her attention and willingness to sleep. Natsu loved his own baby too, but he was only going on three hours of sleep.

Looking over his shoulder at the window facing the west and groaned. The sun was rising and he still hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"Erza… please? If we stay any longer, she's just gonna wake up and then we'll be costing her precious sleep." Natsu said, actually being the voice of reason in their relationship.

"Just a few more minutes, Natsu." Erza smiled, watching her little bundle of love breath. The look on her face was so serene and peaceful, it made Erza want to shelter this child for the rest of her life so that nothing would ever happen to her.

Yawning, Natsu began to think about trying his luck with moving Erza. She was super stubborn when she was pregnant, and she was probably even more stubborn now, but with how much he was tired, he would risk it.

Natsu knew that Erza was probably even more tired than he was, so bed was an absolute necessity at this point.

Hooking his left arm around her legs and picking her up bridal style, Natsu groaned as he lifted her up. "The sun is rising Erza, it's time for us to go to bed and leave Irene alone for a little bit." He told her softly.

Erza tried her best to resist and break free from both the tiredness that plagued her and Natsu's strong arms that lifted her and comforted her.

"L-Let me go… N-Natsu…" Erza tried to fight and break free, but she was finally falling under the sandman's spell. "N-Natsuuuu…" She yawned, trying to open her heavy eyes.

"Sleep tight, my queen." Natsu smirked as Erza struggled less and less until she was finally asleep, snoozing in his arms. He glanced at his daughter one last time before walking over to the bed on the other side of the room. "I hope you're not nearly as difficult as your mom is, Irene." Natsu said.

At least now, he could sleep knowing the two special ladies in his life were also in the land of dreams. Of course, knowing how Irene was, he'd probably be up again in a couple of hours…

Laying Erza down on the right side of the bed, Natsu climbed in over her and spooned her. The sleeping beauty instinctively cuddled in closer to him and a smile appeared on her peaceful face, making his heart melt.

As the early morning soon began to flood into the room, Natsu took in this moment and silently thanked whatever deity was out there for his perfect life. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **This one made me smile, not gonna lie. I wish this was how FT really ended, but alas, it won't. I hope you guys like this one. And btw, if you haven't yet, go on my profile and vote in the poll. Just six more votes and I'll close it. How soon it closes could also determine if it will be the Halloween special or not, so hurry up! Have a good night and see you tomorrow!**


	4. Heart

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **This was a hard topic to write. There are so many things that can fall under this word. Like dear lord. And concerning this story, this is not meant to be a linear story but rather it is a collection of one shots that may or may not be connected in some fashion.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Heart**_

Mirajane smiled pitifully at the young man standing next to her. He had a sweet idea, but sadly it just wasn't going too well for him.

"I'm sorry Natsu…" Mirajane apologized as she rubbed his back. "Perhaps I should be the one to make it?" The white-haired beauty suggested.

Natsu shook his head, still holding the lopsided cake in his hands. He had tried to bake the perfect heart shaped cake, but baking was harder than it looked, and it turned into an utter disaster.

Mirajane did her best to help, but even her dutiful and caring nature only went so far to help the reckless Dragon Slayer.

"No." Natsu denied her. "I have to do this myself. It's for Erza. I'm her boyfriend. I have to be the one to bake the cake."

Despite how pitiful the cake was, it was still a symbol of his love for Erza. Despite the messy and unappealing exterior, it was still important.

"What if I baked the cake and you did the icing?" Mirajane suggested, trying to compromise with him. She cared for Erza like a sister, and Natsu a brother, so she was trying to do all she could to help.

But Natsu wasn't making it easy for her to help.

Mirajane understood his drive and concern to be the one to make the cake, but that didn't mean she didn't think it was unnecessary.

"Natsu…" Mirajane frowned. "I think-"

The sudden opening of the door to their right interrupted Mirajane and they both looked to the newcomer, who was none other than Erza Scarlet herself.

"What are you two up to?" Erza questioned curiously. It certainly was an odd sight to see Natsu in a kitchen, let alone with Mirajane.

Natsu cursed under his breath. The cake wasn't nearly as perfect as he envisioned it and now Erza was going to know about it. He knew she was going to hate it as Erza was more or less a perfectionist right down to her core.

"E-Erza!" Natsu shouted in surprise, trying to hide the poor excuse of a cake behind his back. "H-Hey s-sweetie!"

Mirajane was a bit more adept at hiding her surprise. "Good afternoon Erza, what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering where you went to and Kinana said you two were back here…" Erza answered as she walked in. "Natsu, what is that behind your back?" The redhead asked her boyfriend.

Natsu laughed nervously and continued to hide it from her. "N-Nothing! W-What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked in turn.

"Natsu…" Erza began to growl, not liking the fact that her boyfriend was hiding things from her. "I'm gonna ask you again, what is behind your back? Now tell me before I put you in timeout."

Natsu stood firm. "I told you Erza, I don't have anything behind my back!" Natsu rebutted, only for Mirajane to reach behind him and snatch the abomination and reveal it to the knight.

"He tried to bake you a cake, Erza." Mirajane ratted him out. "I tried to help him, but he said that he had to be the one to do it. It really means a lot to him and he didn't want to show it to you because he was going to start over." The white-haired bombshell explained.

Erza took a few steps forward to inspect the cake in front of her. "Is this true Natsu? Did you try to bake me a cake for our anniversary?" Erza asked, glancing at him and the cake.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah… I did but it didn't turn out right. I didn't want you to see it because I wanted it to be perfect, just like you." Natsu groaned.

Closing her eyes, Erza gave him a warm, loving smile. "I love it Natsu. It's absolutely perfect, right down to the last strawberry." She told him.

"Really?" Both Natsu and Mirajane asked in surprise.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "You tried your best and you did it all on your own. How could I possibly hate something you put so much work into?" She asked.

Natsu chuckled nervously, a blush of embarrassment clouding his cheeks. "You're not making fun of me, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not, why would I after all the work you've done?" The knight asked before turning to her long time friend. "And thank you for supervising him Mira, who knows what he would have done if he was left alone." She joked.

"You don't have to say it like that…" Natsu huffed under his breath before Erza pulled him into a hug.

"Oh man up, Natsu." Erza said, scratching the top of his head. "And by the way, the cake is supposed to look like a butt, right?" She asked honestly.

"It's supposed to be a heart…" Natsu grumbled.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Man, you guys aren't ready for tomorrow, I can tell ya that. It's gonna get all sad up in here. So look forward to that. And btw, the poll is closed with two girls trying for first place, so you know what that means! Two one shots!**


	5. Fracture

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **This one has been on my mind all day, which might not seem like a lot since this is barely 500 words. However, this is still my contribution to day 5 so I hope you guys can appreciate it. While it is always fun to read about Natsu and Erza getting together, it can be just as addicting to read them having unrequited love for each other.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Fracture**_

It hurt.

It hurt too much.

Loving someone and never being able to tell them how you felt was unbearable. The deep pain and agony one felt was something unmatched by even the deepest cut from a weapon.

Erza gripped her chest tightly but still smiled, keeping up the façade of happiness but was dying inside. It was like she was suffocating but no one could help her.

Here she stood, dressed in her wedding dress, but all alone. The red-haired beauty was inspecting herself in the mirror, asking herself why she even bothered to put it on.

The dress served no purpose. It was an impulse purchase that Erza made one day when she saw it in the window of a store. It was flawless in every way, but sadly it would never be used.

Not if Natsu was never going to love her the way she loved him.

It was recently announced to the guild, via Lucy, that she and Natsu were now happily engaged.

It was a shock to the guild, but no one was more surprised than Erza, who had just gathered the courage to finally tell Natsu how she felt.

Sadly, she never would.

Erza never noticed the signs that there was more to Natsu and Lucy's relationship than what was just on the surface. To be honest with herself, Erza knew that she should have paid more attention.

But she didn't and now there was nothing she could do.

Erza began to accept the fact that she would probably be alone forever now. Sure she had her friends and the guild, but she would never truly find her other life. Natsu was supposed to be her one true love, but now it was nothing but a fleeting dream.

What was the point now?

Taking the veil and tossing it to the floor, Erza grimaced. She might as well burn- no, trash, the dress now. She would never use it anyways, so what was the point?

And while she was at it, why not toss all the romance books she had accumulated over the years? There was no point in wishing for something that she would never find.

There was no point in any of this, not without Natsu.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I think the point got across right? You guys didn't need a thousand words to get the idea of this. Erza's heartbroken. She's giving up on love now, since Natsu found another one.**


	6. Reincarnation

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Guys, I'm following the prompts of Natza Week 2018. Check out pyropsychiccollector's tumblr for the prompts. I don't think I will continue any of these in their own stories simply because there is already so much Natza on this site, which is a good thing. Kript does a hell of a lot of Natza, so go check out his stuff. Plus, he also has harem stories.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Reincarnation**_

"Finally, we are reunited Shiki." Elshie smiled as she looked at the man before her.

The black-haired Ether Gear user cocked his head to the side. He, Rebecca, Weisz, and Happy went through all the trouble of hunting Elshie down, but why was she looking at him with such a fond gaze?

Elshie noticed his questioning gaze and closed her eyes. "You know, it still upsets me that you don't remember who I am, or should I say, who I used to be."

"Now you're just saying nonsense." Shiki grumbled. "Stop talking and start fighting!" The black-haired young man announced as he tried to charge her, only to be swatted away.

"I can't begin to tell you how long I've longed for this moment, to finally see you again after all these years." Elshie stated, grabbing his forearms and keeping him at bay. "For thousands of years I've traveled, searching for you."

Shiki struggled as much as he could, trying to kick her and slam his head into hers, but she stifled his resistance. "L-Let go of me you crazy lady!" Shiki yelled.

Elshie did not and continued to smile fondly at him. "So brash and excitable, just like your past self. Do you truly not remember?"

"Of course not! I don't know what the hell you are talking about dammit!" Shiki yelled. "I am Shiki Granbell and I'm only 19 years old! I lived with robots!"

The red-haired woman scoffed. "That may be true now, but you were once Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Elshie revealed.

Shiki looked at her as if she was insane. "What? What the fuck are you talking about!?" He continued to struggle.

"And I was your wife, Erza Scarlet. We lived in a cottage in the woods and we had four children." Elshie began to list off numerous points of their supposed past life.

Shiki stopped moving and was shocked to his core. "We had a family?" He asked.

"Yes." Elshie nodded in earnest. "We loved each other deeply. We even grew up together. We spent our lives side by side. We lived together, we ate together, we slept together, and we fought together."

Shiki began to slowly shake his head, lowering his arms which Elshie released. "No… No! That's not true. That's impossible…" Shiki denied.

Elshie reached her hand out to him. "Look inside your heart, Shiki. You know it to be true."

Continuing to back up, Shiki denied her again and again and again. "Get away from me. I need an adult!"

"I am an adult!" Elshie countered with a proud smile.

"No, you are just some crazy lady with dementia, I need grandpa!" Shiki said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **When I saw the prompt for today was Reincarnation, I knew I had to do Eden's Zero. I am up to date on it, but the spelling of the names and stuff might change when the first volume comes out in English, so let's hope this holds up.**


	7. Hope

**Natza Week 2018**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh man, another story down in a matter of a few days! That's a new record for me! Thank you guys so much for following me on this adventure and sticking it through to the end with me, I really appreciate it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

 _ **Hope**_

Perhaps it was when he charged into her hearing, or perhaps in the Tower of Heaven, or possibly even some time later like when he fought Acnologia, but either way, Erza grew to believe in Natsu far more than just a man.

He had become a symbol.

A symbol of not just Fairy Tail or even Dragon Slayers, but a symbol of everything he believed in. No matter how big the threat or how urgent the situation was, Natsu always came through in the end to save the day.

She even experienced him charging in and saving her when she thought all was lost. But then, nothing was ever truly lost when Natsu was involved.

Erza believed in Natsu. She knew he brought hope to a land where the citizens had lost it.

He was the fiery torch that lit ablaze the fires of hope.

Natsu was truly a hero, a hero that Erza could not only believe in but admire and hope to emulate.

Looking down at their children, whom she had with her symbol of hope, they too admired their father like she did.

The children of Erza and Natsu lived in the footsteps of their parents and they were expected to one day replace them, but they knew that they would have to learn from their mom and dad.

To have the strength of the great Titania and the passion of the Salamander, those kids would be truly terrifying to any threat that wished Earthland harm. But more importantly, they would ensure the future.

Turning away from her children to gaze out of the window, she saw her husband and the father of her children standing in front of the sunset, gazing at the horizon. If he had worn a cape, he would be the perfect image of the superhero everyone thought him to be.

Though to Erza, he was her superhero who stood in front of the setting sun, gazing into the horizon for his next adventure. An adventure that Erza would be more than happy to accompany him on. And one day, their kids would also join them.

The thought warmed her heart greatly.

Ever since she was a child, stuck in that god forsaken prison, she always dreamed of having a family. Now, thanks to Natsu, she finally had a family to adventure with.

Erza truly had a happy life, thanks to all the times she had placed her hope in Natsu.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh man, that wraps it up for this story. It was truly a fun experience… lol jk, I kinda stressed out more than I needed to. Life likes to make everything difficult, doesn't it? Oh well, stay tuned for my next update. Bye bye!**


End file.
